


And it Goes On, and On, and On

by CrazyEyebrows



Series: Queen [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: I finished this listening to Drowse, somehow that inspired it.'First my dad' John thought'And then Freddie' he sniffled as he got up, bones cracking and legs shaking.'Roger..' He walked slowly towards the door.'Now Veronica and the kids, too.' He slammed the bedroom door behind him as he walked away. He didn't want to think about it.In which John is moping, and Brian makes him feel estatic.





	And it Goes On, and On, and On

John gasped, feeling the air around him.  
He knew he was falling, but he was okay with it. He knew he was dying, but something in him said it would be okay. Loud shrieks of terror and an earth shattering,  
"DEACON," and by that time, it was too late. He was too close to the ground. He...  
  
Opened his eyes. His back felt sore from a phantom of something that was never to happen, and he grimaced at the feeling of being in a pool of his own sweat.  
  
He hiccuped before he even realized he'd been crying, and diligently started wiping the fat tears from his sight.  
  
John stayed like that a few moments longer, slowly looking to the empty left side of his queen sized bed.  
_'First my dad'_ John thought  
_'And then Freddie'_ he sniffled as he got up, bones cracking and legs shaking.  
_'Roger..'_ He walked slowly towards the door.  
_'Now Veronica and the kids, too.'_ He slammed the bedroom door behind him as he walked away. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Instead, he put on the kettle, turned on the telly, and waited. He didn't know what exactly he was waiting for, but knew something was to come.  
  
In his early 30's, John would've never expected this to be how he celebrates his 80th birthday. With two of his best friends gone, and one of his children refusing to speak with him, he can hardly say he's celebrating.  
  
  
John's pulled out of his stupor when three loud rasps come onto his front door. He stared for a long moment.  
  
"Oh, right." He whispered, getting up with grunt and walking to the door. He opened it, only to find his one remaining close, true friend.  
  
"Hey, Bri." John tried to be subtle as he wipes the tears away.  
  
"Morning, John. May I come in?" Brian asked, ever the gentleman.  
  
"Sure." He let Brian in, who immediatly made himself at home on the couch.  
  
"Why are you here?" John asks while moving to the kitchen, grabbing two teacups to make them both something to drink.  
  
"I always visit on your birthday. Not like I could ever forget it." Brian cracks a smile, remembering the mucked up interview he was recently reminded of while scrolling Instagram.  
  
"Oh. That's today." John pretended to have forgotten, and brings the tea with him to the couch.  
  
"Yes. And I have a present for you, too." Brian grinned slyly, and John shifts in his seat.  
  
"Oh? You know I don't like surprises, Bri.." Brian shook his head, frizzy curls bouncing every which way.  
  
"You'll love this one. But we've got to leave the house for it." John looked mortified at the thought, then,  
"You don't have to look recognizable. I brought an old coat for you to wear."  
  
John relaxed visibly, and nods. "Okay."  
  
"It's only 11, if we leave now we'll get there by sunset." Brian explained, and John's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"A seven hour drive? Are you mad?" Brian only laughed that off.  
  
"Trust me, It's well worth it. Are you in?" He stands, putting out a hand. John contemplated for a moment, but eventually sighed and used Brians hand to stand up.  
  
-  
  
"Are we nearly there?" John groaned, the seats of the car were comfortable, but not  
enough to stop his squirming and inpatience.  
  
"Nearly. I feel asthough I should be annoyed by you asking." Brian replies, more-so to himself. "But this reminds me of when.. Back forever ago."  
  
John didn't ask him to explain, he knew the feeling. The anticipation and excitement of being on the road, the bored anxiety that kept the adrenyline running while they toured.  
  
But that was before everything got fucked up.  
They could never feel like that again.  
  
John fiddled with his thumbs for a few moments in a thick and uncomfortable silence, before he turned up the sound on the radio.  
  
_"107.3, WSJY"_ The jingle boasted, and John leaned back in his seat.  
_"Welcome back everybody! Thank you to Jessica for that wonderful suggestion. Continuing on with out prompt, 'back to the 70s', lets pick up our next caller! You're live!"_  
  
Brian calmly kept driving on the winding roads, enjoying the sight as they got into the beautiful country.  
  
_"Hi!"_ A girlish squeal came through,  
  
_"Hello, hello! And what's your name?"_  
  
_"Mary"_ John shifted in his seat, watching the passing green trees contentedly.  
  
_"What a beautiful name! Do you have a suggestion for us today, Mary?"_  
  
_"Of course! I'd like you to play Love of My Life, by Queen. It was my mom and dad's favourite song, they'd be estatic to hear it pla-"_  
  
John switched the radio off, Brian glancing sideways at him.  
  
"You okay, John?" Brian asked, taking a hand off of the steering wheel to pat his shoulder. John nodded, his own hands coming up to rub at his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
From then on, the car ride is silent, only being cut with a cough or throat clearing.  
  
It takes many hours, and by the time Brian is pulling into the cleared spot in the woods, John has fallen asleep. The stars sparkle brightly, and the fire that has already been started crackles near them. The fire provides the only light as Brian turns off the car, and shakes John awake.  
  
"John? We're here." John snorts as he wakes up, looking scared for a split second before realizing where he was. John hurried to get out of the car.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. What um. What are we... R.. Roger?"  
  
Roger stood from his squated position infront of the fire, grinning at John.  
  
"Hey, John." A glimmer of something was in John's eye, for only a split second, before his sad resting position came back.  
  
"What are you doing out of hospital? You're sick." John walked towards him, and Roger followed suit.  
  
They met in the middle for a back-breaking embrace.  
  
"It's gone." Roger whispered, and John clinged tighter. Tears welled up in the youngers eyes, and he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"It's- It's gone? Fully?" John confirmed, voice cracking as he spoke softly.  
  
Roger could only nod, and John pulled away. His calloused, red and cold hands gripped Rogers face, and he stared at hin for a moment. The glimmer camr back, in form of a fire, and he kissed Roger passionately. Roger returned it, the both of them starting to sob against eachother.  
  
Brian grinned from behind them, and he chuckled softly. John pulled away to look at him, the biggest grin he may have ever sported on his face.  
  
"He's okay." John whispered to Brian, and Brian nodded. John grabbed Brian into his arms too, holding him tightly with Roger in the other arm.  
  
Even with all of his terrible hardships, he found comfort in his close friends. This happened to be his best birthday, yet.


End file.
